Winter Encounter
by ToyaFF
Summary: Viktor finds himself in a heated encounter with the infamous Warlord. (Viktor & Zhin)


In a giant winter land of snow, a battlefield boomed with the sounds of gunfire and explosions. The strong knight stood ground on the point, holding his shield up, protecting the young elf maiden as well as the busty young huntress from harm of the raging turtle and the hail of rockets storming down upon them. On the left, three champions were going two on one. The ice witch soared from her broom as she twists around the giant, who was spraying his shotgun in a wild burst of frenzy. As she flies, the desert wind hides from behind, setting his sights on her position. And on the right…

"Hup!" yelled the rough looking Russian, sprinting away as he dodges the incoming flames spewed from the Tyrant's sword. He has been chased by this flaming Warlord around the map and back. His ammo was out and he had no time to stop and reload. The grenade on his side was ready to crook, but the thought of an ill-time throw made him nervous. Zhin was a master of escaping and re-entering combat. Some would say he was better than Evie. A grenade would be a slight inconvenience to him. Viktor was not only running out of options, but out of room. He stops dead in a corner of the map, cursing at himself for believing there was an opening nearby.

"Stuck?" the Tyrant chuckles, spilling more oil on his sword. Viktor grunts and attempts the do the only thing he knows well. With a quick reload in his gun, he points it forward, readying to fire. Before he could even press his finger against the trigger, a sword brazes against his gun, making it fly to the side and slide across the icy snow. The older man was dazed for a moment as he staggers to grab his grenade. He wasn't as agile as people believed he was as he's slammed against the wall, a sword grazing against his throat. Luck would say was on Viktor's side here. He was able to hold firm of his grenade. However…

"It's not crooked." Zhin says, peeking over at Viktor's hand as it held ever so tightly to the grenade. Indeed, what good was a grenade if it wasn't ready to be thrown? Dropping it, less throwing it away from the two of them would not do him any good. There was also the possibility the Warlord would just disappear in smoke, avoiding the damage all together. If that was the case, perhaps that would be his chance to grab his gun and shoot at the Tyrant as he reemerged. A possibility, but not one Viktor could easily pull off. "Coward." Zhin laughs out, inching his sword closer to the Russian's thick neck. "Go on, crook your grenade. I've yet to see you do anything exciting." Their fight had been one-sided, Viktor struggling to land a single hit on Zhin. Whenever he fired, the bullets were deflected. Whenever he ran, Zhin span pass and appeared in front of him. Thinking now, he wondered why this Tyrant let him run so far from the battlefield. Their location was enclosed, unseen of recent battle. Viktor had that nervous feeling again. Not if whether he should throw his grenade or not, but at the man grinning over him. He was quite a smaller man compared to Zhin. It was quite embarrassing. He then felt a little merry as he started to realize something.

"Do what you must. However, yer point is being taken as we speak." Viktor felt some pride in his words as he drops his grenade in the snow and listens to the sound of the point being taken by his team.

"What a pity. Princess always had a bad aim." Zhin scuffs over, feeling extremely unconfident with his teammates. At this point, Viktor thought the Tyrant would just finish the job and he would head back to base like normal. This encounter was a little different from most. Zhin pulled away his sword, but held it close enough to make Viktor wary to move. "Ah, but you said I could do what I must to you." Those words almost freighted the Russian. He stood firm, showing his blank expression as usual. "You have that expression I enjoy seeing." The sword hovering near Viktor's neck was quickly pulled back and then pulled forward again in a second. Viktor gasped a small breathe, expecting an intense pain to seep through his body. Yet he felt nothing. The sword stopped near his chest, scraping against his ammo pouch. It scraped and scraped until…

 **Snap.**

It cut through his ammo pouch like butter. It wasn't long until the sword cut through his heavy jacket. Viktor was truly confused. He did not care for his clothes all that much. In fact, he was thinking of buying some new armor recently. Did this man want to shred his dignity and make him run naked on the battlefield? Viktor almost laughed at such a thought. Running in cold snow with nothing but his gun in hand was like a Tuesday to him.

 **Snap. Snap.**

The sword ripped through his belt, making the metal buckle flick off to the side. Zhin suddenly stopped his sword near the man's lower abdomen. He gazed upon the Russian's open chest, admiring that even an old and cowardly man could keep on the abs.

"I understand how you never tire of running." Zhin says, almost respecting Viktor in a way. The Tyrant laid his fingers on the Russian's rough and cold chest, letting them slide down to the point where his sword laid. Not only his sword, but Viktor's as well. Though, the sword Viktor had was still sheathed inside his pants. Viktor expressed nothing as this happen. Sure, he was a little scared to be in this situation, but he was also morbidly curious. Besides, even if the Tyrant had some truth in his words, he honestly grew tire of all the running. Zhin presses the tip of his sword on Viktor's crouch, making the Russian flinch slightly. He knew the Tyrant had little mercy, but he didn't expect to touch a man's most prized objective. Though, what Viktor had in mind was different then what Zhin had him mind. The sword slowly tears an opening through older man's pants, exposing his underwear. They were your basic white briefs. Simple, not very stylish, but it held everything firm. Viktor's cock was still slightly visible through it however. It was quite bigger than Zhin lead himself to believe. That only made him thirsty for more. Zhin brought his sword closer to Viktor's neck again, making sure the Russian could not attempt a quick escape. With his other hand, he brushes his fingers against the older man's bulge.

"Nrh…" Viktor grunts, feeling a slight pressure on his dick. Zhin pinches the shaft of the dick multiply times, wanting to see the Russian's reaction. Even with the slight pain, Viktor continued to keep that same blank expression. Zhin smiles as he then squeezes his hand into Viktor's underwear. His hand wraps around the Russian's penis. It was still soft and quite boring to look at. Zhin wanted excitement, not boredom. Without any further thinking, Zhin proceeds to move his hand. It was slow in rhyme, stopping slightly from one point of the penis to the other. His fingers rubbed and rubbed, peeling the foreskin back ever so slightly. Zhin liked an uncut penis and Viktor's was the perfect type. "Nn… Nhn…" Viktor's mouth twitched, wanting to open up and moan out a sound. He bit them shut, not wanting to show any of the pleasure he was feeling right now. It had been a while since he felt some pleasure on his dick. With all the fighting he had been doing, finding some time to stroke off a quick one was limited.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zhin speaks, bringing his face closer to Viktor's. Some of his long and black hair brushed against Viktor's face and shoulders, making the older man's face itch. Even with the annoy itch, Viktor stayed firm where he was did not let his eyes wander off the Tyrant. Zhin pressed some of his body against the Russian's, but not so close that the blade in his other hand didn't tear the skin of the soldier's neck. Not only was Zhin's hand stroking the man's cock, but his leg was pressing against his balls now.

"Gua…ha…" a small gasp of air finally escapes Viktor. Zhin was amused as he pressed his leg down harder and quickened his stroking. Viktor tries to hold his breathe, only to cough out a moan in pain. Even in pain, he could not help but grow red in the face.

"You're hard." Zhin whispers, feeling the soldier's dick harden in his hands. As ashamed as he was about all this, it was starting to feel exciting to Viktor. He would say it was even more exciting than fighting right now. Zhin finally moves his sword away from the Russian's neck, dropping it where he stood. Viktor was surprise but only grew more surprise when Zhin suddenly pressed his lips against his. He takes it, letting Zhin attack the inners of his mouth. Even as they kissed, Zhin was still jerking off Viktor. Back and forth they moved together, only stopping when it was time to finally breathe again. They unlatch mouths, huffing out some air and swallowing each other's spit. "I'm hard as well." he speaks in the middle of his breathing. Viktor never expected to witness this side of the infamous Warlord. Then again, he never expected to enjoy this side as well. Maybe he was just lustful for some action for once. None the less, he wanted more. It was time for some aggression.

Viktor pushes Zhin down, the two of them landing on the cold, harden snow. It was strangely easy, but Viktor cared little of that. Without waiting another moment, he pulls the rope around Zhin's waist, letting his Kimono spread open. He then moves his hands into the Kimono, letting his fingers dance around the Warlord's chest. It was just as rough, like his. Zhin just smiles and watches as the Russian plays with his body. This is the excitement he was hoping to see from this wartorn old man. Viktor hands slowly moved down from the chest, then the waist, and finally the crouch. He cuffed Zhin's penis, holding it quite tightly. It made Zhin squirm a little, but he still had that smiling and calm look on his face.

"Quite a size." Viktor says, squeezing Zhin's dick a little harder. It was quite big, but not as big as Viktor's. He finally gives the Tyrant some mercy and frees his dick. Viktor then shuffles upward and sits on top of Zhin's chest. His dick was fully exposed in front of the Warlord's face, twitchy slowly forward. "Mine's a little bigger." He says, acting all superior. Zhin didn't change his expression as he just continued to smile at the older man. That smile was starting to annoy Viktor as he grabs a long strain of Zhin's hair, pulling it upward. He brought Zhin's face closer to his dick, almost pressing it against his cheek. "Suck it. And do it good." Zhin does a quick look up before looking back at Viktor's dick again. Within moments, Zhin opens his mouth wide and swallows the tip of the penis. The angle of his head and the penis were in an awkward position, so he could only swallow half or so of Viktor's penis without stretching out the rest of his neck. Even so, half was enough for Viktor and the pleasure he was feeling was wonderful. "Nnh… Good…"he softly moans. Zhin kissed the head and then moves forward, sliding his tongue along the shaft. Soft and wet moans escaped the Warlord as he excitedly played around with Viktor's dick. As he watched, he starts to fiddle with the Tyrant hair, letting his fingers have a good feel for it. It was soft, with few bristle in the mains. He wanted to feel this wonderful hair in many more places.

Viktor pulls his dick out as it flings back up, still hard and raring for action. Zhin lets off a cough, a little disappointed that the fun ended abruptly. He then grows surprised as he watches the Russian wrapped the hair he held around his own dick. The feeling was somewhat itchy, but also strangely pleasurable. The hairs tickled all around, hitting sensitive spots he never knew he had. He waves his dick back closer to Zhin again, waiting for the Tyrant to continue on his sucking. Only being slightly annoyed, Zhin continues on once more, not questioning the Russian's obscure taste.

"Mmr... mha…" Zhin groans out as he made loud sucking noises. He was enjoying the taste of Viktor's dick, even when mixed with brittle strands of his own hair. The man seemed to know how to keep his belongings clean.

"Geh… Nnh…" Viktor grunted, feeling ever so close now. He does small thrusts into Zhin, eagerly excited to burst his load into the Warlord's mouth. "Nnh…! Cumming!" He cries out, finally letting loose his semen. Zhin gags as the semen forcibly moves down his throat, making it hard for him to breathe for a moment. With one last hip thrust, Viktor finally emptied himself and went limp again. With a satisfied sigh, he pulls back, letting Zhin's mouth and hair free again. Zhin gasps out as semen spills from not only the sides of his mouth, but from his hair strands as well. It blended with the snow, looking almost transparent in it. The two take in the cold air for a moment before continuing on. Zhin moves his arms up and grabs Viktor's neck. He brought the older man closer to him, giving him another kiss. Some of the semen Zhin still had left in his mouth seeped into Viktor's. While unpleasant at first, it was easy enough to ignore it as being thick spit. They unhook finally, Zhin licking his lips devilishly. He was lustful for more, but releasing that lust would not be easy. Begging was weak, and Zhin did not play that way.

"Once is all you can muster?" he laughs. Viktor growls, easily seeing the Warlord's game. Either way, he did not care. He was the one in control now. Viktor moves off Zhin before grabbing the Warlord's shoulders and turning him around and placing him on his knees. He brings Zhin's lower half more upward, exposing his ass in the air. It was rough looking like his chest. Viktor almost joked asking if Zhin worked out his ass as well. Perhaps he was just feeling horny to make any more small talk. Viktor snorts up some salvia and slowly lets it leak out of his mouth and onto the Tyrants behind. It may not have been much, but it was better than nothing. The salvia drips between the outer walls of Zhin's assholes. It made him squirm feeling the sticky wetness touch the dirtiest part of him. "Nha…" he lets off a soft moan. Even though Viktor was able to get off once already, he was still rock hard. Anything that touched him at that point made his body shake in pleasure. The Russian saw this and smirked.

The older man held his limp dick and slid between Zhin's thighs. His dick rubbed against Zhin's as he did this, making the Warlord squeak another moan out. "Aa!" He was caught off-guard with Viktor's action once again. It was strange, but exciting. Viktor does slow thrusting movements as his dick continuously rubbed against Zhin's. The rubbing was too much for Zhin as his moans boomed in volume. "Such… skill!" he could not help but boast over. "Perhaps you're still useful for something."

"Shud it." Viktor growls as he grabs the Warlord's head and slams it into the snow. He cared not for snarky comments. All of this was lust alone and nothing more. He finally grew tired messing with Zhin and pulled his dick back. It was hard and ready for action once more. He positions his dick straight, bringing it close to the Warlord's anus. The tip rubbed against it, slightly pushes itself inside. It made the Tyrant's body jolt upward as he feels his anus slowly start to stretch apart. Viktor pushed in slowly at first before jabbing the rest inside with one mighty thrust. Zhin shrieked out. Viktor's entire dick was inside him now, touching every part of his inner walls. It was a wonderful feeling to have such a huge dick inside him.

"Ahaa…! Yes…" Zhin laughs out. Viktor got straight into it and began thrusting harshly. His rhythm of thrusting was irregular, going from slow to fast to a mixture of both. It did not matter to Zhin, whatever Viktor decided to do was fine for him.

"Nn! Geh…" Viktor grunted in a mix of pleasure and slight pain. An anus was tighter then he imagined it being. He felt his dick being tighten to a point where he was almost afraid it would get stuck if he stopped his movements for even a second. Skin slapped against skin as their bodies rocked in place, moving the snow around them. Zhin hands rummage through the snow as he wanted to grip onto it so his body stayed in place.

"Ghaa…! Hya…" Zhin moans, readying to burst at any moment now. He endured some more, wanting to cum with the soldier this time around. "Haaa… Are you close again already?" he pesters him some more. Viktor just ignores the man. He was close, but he wanted to see the Tyrant squirm some more before he came. Viktor grabs the Warlord's shoulders again and brings his upper body upward. He held Zhin in place and repositions himself closer to the man. Zhin's long black hair covered the Russian's face, welcoming him like a soft pillow you would lay your head on. He had to admit to himself, this guy had some nice hair. He grabbed some of it, pulled it back a bit, and brought the Warlord's face closer to his. Even with how much the man was mocking him, Zhin had such a submissive look on his face. It almost turned Viktor on. Almost.

"Ghe…! Aaaah…" Viktor spat out another moan as he truly felt like cumming. Like before, he was excited over blasting another load of his semen inside the Warlord.

"Haah, if you're ready, go ahead. " Zhin says. It was almost like this damn Tyrant was giving him permission to do so. Again, he did his best to ignore him and focused on his own pleasures. "Nhaa… Aaaa…!" Zhin's voice squeaked again, embarrassing the Tyrant a bit. He had already given away his face, now his voice cracked to a point it made him sound like a woman. Not his strongest moment. He lips quiver. Pre-cum was already escaping him. "H-Hurry…" he softly whimpers those words, making sure Viktor did not hear him. Whether if he did or not, Zhin got his wish as Viktor does big thrust into Zhin, spilling his warm seed inside his anus. The heat consumed Zhin as he started to cum soon after, spilling his own seed into the snow. Viktor does a couple more thrusts into Zhin before finally settling down and burying himself into the Warlord's neck.

A moment passes as the sound of heavy breathing fills the air. Zhin is first to break the silence with a chuckle. "Impressive." Viktor laughs best before finally pulling himself out of Tyrant. Zhin kneels down, his arms feeling wobbly as he holds himself up. As much as Viktor just wanted to grab his things and just leave the Tyrant there, it would be awkward to explain to everyone why he was half-dressed and sweaty looking. That and how late he was to get to the point with the rest of them, the second round did start almost five minutes ago. As reluctant as he was, he grab Zhin's arm and helped him up.

"Get it together already. Yer team is probably frustrated with you as they are with me."

"I suppose you cared somewhat about the match." Zhin smiles. This snarky attitude this man had made Viktor really want to punch him. "At least you enjoyed yourself. I enjoyed myself."

"Whatever', I just take opportunity to not die from you."

"Just be prepared for more next time." Viktor almost got red hearing him say that as he covers his face for a moment. He returned to form and points at the rope lying in the snow.

"Just fix yerself up and let us go."


End file.
